


Если бы я был Сивиллой

by Aizawa, daana, suricate



Series: Вавилонская библиотека [4]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	Если бы я был Сивиллой

  
**Если бы я был Сивиллой**  
Эссе инспектора БОБ Гинозы Нобутики  
11.11.2112

Это эссе мне предложил написать мой психотерапевт. По его мнению, спокойные и размеренные размышления о том, какие недостатки нашего общества я бы исправил, обладай я возможностями системы "Сивилла", должны благотворно повлиять на мой тон и помочь снизить коэффициент. ~~Уже за 50.~~ Не могу не отметить его профессиональный подход и высокую степень ответственности за своих пациентов.  
Возвращаясь к вопросу о том, что я хотел бы исправить, начать следует с того, что я

ликвидировала бы к чертовой матери эту антисексуальную униформу в Бюро. Белые халаты можно оставить, впрочем. И бассейн бы все-таки сделала на крыше, куда пускала бы всех сотрудников, а не только одних инспекторов. Потому что бассейн же наилучшим образом поправляет сразу все, от фигуры до тонуса. Кстати, пончики в столовой я бы отменила, никакой силы воли на них нет, а потом оттенок мутится сразу на два килограмма. А еще аналитиков можно было бы, разнообразия ради, пересадить в помещение с окнами. А то, знаете, такое ощущение, будто кто-то там наверху очень боится, что стоит латентному преступнику показать окно, он в него непременно выбросит кого-то ценного. На месте Сивиллы я бы наоборот предоставила всем желающим такую возможность и немного свежего воздуха заодно. Или хотя бы аквариумы везде поставила. Кстати говоря, еще неплохо было бы

вернуть в работу дело экспонатов  
повысить степень доступа к секретным материалам для патрульных  
обновить модели тренировочных дронов в спортивном зале  
разрешить патрульным курить везде, потому что эти Комиссы с предупреждениями, откровенно говоря, уже слегка заколебали  
а что касается недостатков общества, то лично я бы 

во-первых, разрешила заниматься творчеством всем, кто этого хочет, чтобы на сцену выходил кто-то кроме прыщавых импотентов или лакированных старых дев за сорок, они портят аудитории не только тон, но и аппетит; во-вторых, разнообразила бы количество рецептов в стандартных пищевых аппаратах, как минимум добавила бы десятка два разновидностей лапши; в третьих разобралась бы со стоимостью импорта: американские струны не могут стоить столько, сколько половина японского автомобиля, честное слово.  
также мне кажется разумным

~~оперативник~~ патрульный Когами-сан. Мне кажется, его неоднозначное оригинальное мнение об окружающем мире может пойти на пользу нашему обществу.  
Вообще я работаю в Бюро, может быть, не очень долго, но считаю, что нам нужно ~~изменить~~ ~~проанализировать~~ еще раз взвесить свое отношение к ~~оперативникам~~ патрульным. "Банальности – тупик мышления", как верно замечено ~~Когами-саном~~ Ортега-саном и Гассет-саном, доисторическими философами.  
Еще я считаю необходимым ввести в Бюро совместные спортивные занятия, чтобы младшие сотрудники могли ~~рассмотреть~~ ~~смотреть~~ наблюдать и учиться у более опытных товарищей. Кроме того, нам совершенно необходимы отдельные помещения для курения и библиотека (для сугубо следственных целей). Некоторые сотрудники ~~звереют без~~ нуждаются в этом для более плодотворного труда.  
В остальном нахожу, что недостатки нашего общества ~~как всегда~~ ~~как обычно~~ ~~успешно преодолеваются~~ незначительны на фоне его безусловных достоинств.  
Но хотелось бы отметить 

что образование современной молодежи – это преступление. Вся эта реформа образовательная. И полицейская реформа тоже. Преступление против человечества. Выпьем же за красоту! И за

любовь и всякие другие штуки для взрослых, кстати о штуках для взрослых, ~~пусть бы сэнсей мне обратно открыла доступ, который заблокировала, она знает, куда,~~ да неважно. А общество это ваше пусть само как-нибудь справляется. Мне-то откуда знать, что с ним не так, я его и не видел толком. Ненавижу писать отчеты, ну их совсем. А если это что-то срочное, так я и отправить сразу могу, все равно Гино-сан даже адрес написал уже. 

**Заключение** _психотерапевта:_ эссе пациента Гинозы Н. _получено_ , принято **к** сведению, ~~состояние пациента удовлетворительное~~ **было очень** _познавательно_ кто это писал **что** _каково_


End file.
